


Lance Strongbow Appreciation Week

by Ashybae



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Lance Strongbow Appreciation Week, he is so underrated, more character tags to be added as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashybae/pseuds/Ashybae
Summary: Stories for Lance Strongbow Appreciation week, from January 24th - 31st. This man deserves so much more.
Relationships: Angry | Keira & Red | Catalina & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Rapunzel & Lance Strongbow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Arnwaldo Schnitz

**Author's Note:**

> These may not be so good since I'm kinda rushed to do these between school, but hopefully it's good! As always, any feedback is appreciated.

Arnwaldo Schnitz wasn’t a very nice name. It sounded weird and stupid, hardly like an actual name.

But it was all he had, and who he was, so that was what he was called.

He and Eugene Fitzherbert were often singled out for their weird names. Arnie thought that at least Eugene sounded real, though.

Almost every day people teased them for their nerdy names. Arnie knew it was the reason they never got adopted. Nobody said it, but it was obvious. Who would want a kid with names like that?

No one. No one would.

There was the time Eugene almost got adopted. And he was happy for him, really, he was! But Arnie didn’t want to be alone. He knew if Eugene left, he’d be alone for the rest of his life. He didn’t want to be without his best friend!

The couple only wanted one child.

_ Well,  _ he thought,  _ they’ll just have to settle with none. _

That night, a window shattered.

The next morning, there was yelling and blaming.

Arnie comforted Eugene as his body wracked with sobs. The last chance he’d had to be adopted.

But he had his friend. Wasn’t that all that mattered?

Life in the orphanage went on. He was still Arnwaldo Schnitz.

He decided he didn’t want to be Arnwaldo Schnitz anymore. He convinced Eugene they should change. If nobody liked them as they were, what if they were different?

Eugene chose to be Flynn Rider.

Arnwaldo found another role model. The iconic thief that stole from the rich to give to the poor. Not Robin Hood--Lance Archer. But he didn’t want to steal the entire name. That would just be confusing!

An archer shot arrows with a bow. He’d heard a last name like that before.

Lance Strongbow.

He wasn’t Arnwaldo anymore now.


	2. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnie doesn't like spiders.

A tiny black body, eight long legs and general creepy appearance made for a not-so-pleasant first encounter.

It hid in the corner of the room, spinning a hardly noticeable web. Arnie had just wanted to sit down. Being hopscotch champion was not easy.

But once he felt something that felt both fluffy and sticky and wouldn’t get off his hand, he decided he’d rather do a million more games of hopscotch than be there right now.

He let out an ear-piercing scream when he saw it. It was small, it probably couldn’t hurt him...but it was just so  _ creepy. _ Who wouldn’t scream?

He was loud enough to attract the attention of one of the matrons. She had walked over with an annoyed look on her face.

“Do  _ not _ raise your voice like that, Arnwaldo,” she scolded. Arnie whimpered. “What were you yelling like that for?”

He pointed a shaky hand towards the monster in the corner. The matron followed where his finger was pointing, and when she saw what he meant, she simply scoffed.

“That was what you were screaming about?”

He nodded.

She crossed her arms, clearly fed up. “A  _ spider _ ? That’s what you were making a ruckus about?” He shrank back. “I swear, you children will make me go insane one of these days! It’s a spider, Arnwaldo. It’s not going to hurt you, so you can stop screaming about it. I should have you scrubbing the floor for the noise you made, nearly destroying my sense of hearing.” She grumbled to herself as she walked away to get a duster and get rid of the spider.

Arnie distanced himself from the spider as much as possible. He didn’t like spiders, he decided. No, he didn’t. Not one teensy tiny little bit.

“I heard you got in trouble with Miss Hara,” Eugene said.

Arnwaldo looked at him. “You did?” While Arnie was outside, Eugene had been reading  _ The Tales of Flynnigan Rider _ to the younger kids, as per usual.

“Everyone’s talking about it.”

“Oh.”

Word got around quickly in the orphanage.

“Now that I think about it, I did hear a scream while I was reading.”

Figures. He would admit he was pretty loud.

“Why did you get in trouble, anyway?”

They sat down. “I got scared,” Arnie admitted.

“Of what?”

“A spider.”

Eugene blinked. He thought it was stupid, didn’t he? Well, he didn’t blame him. It  _ was _ stupid.

Arnie wished he wasn’t so scared.

In the distance, he swore he could hear some kids laughing. They were probably laughing about him and his stupid fear.

“Well, it’s not really... _ your _ fault you’re scared,” Eugene said suddenly, catching Arnie off-guard. “You don’t want to be scared of it, do you? It’s not something you could really control. Besides, I heard Gerald say that some spiders actually are venomous. Especially in the summer, oh yeah, in the summer.”

...Well! That did not help at all.

Eugene seemed to recognize that and went back to amend his statement. “Uh, well—anyway. That doesn’t matter. None of it matters, okay? I don’t care if you’re scared of spiders. Actually, I couldn’t care  _ less _ about your stance on spiders.”

“...Really?”

Eugene flashed a grin; the same grin from the Flynn Rider books. He’d been practicing. “Of course! Why would I?”

Arnie couldn’t stop himself from hugging his friend. “Thanks.”

“Any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually intended to have more in this but school got in the way and i didn't have much time to actually write this,,, hopefully you enjoyed it anyway!


	3. Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings have pointless fights sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS WAS LATE FJHDNVDJFDNN things stopped me from getting this done sooner and there were more things i'd have added but,,, ifuhu

Lance had never expected parenting to be easy. If he had, he’d be a fool. Because, the simple thing was: taking care of two pre-teen girls was  _ not _ easy.

And that was okay. Because, really? Even if the two were the most difficult kids in the world, which they weren’t, he knew it would be worth it. He loved them, he really did. He was their father now, after all! His love was and always would be unconditional.

He even tried to be more responsible now. He had to set an example for them. No more of that messing around, doing whatever nonsense. Keyword:  _ tried. _

Not that he was doing entirely bad. But...well, he did get carried away sometimes.

They  _ might _ have messed with Varian’s stuff a bit. Just a bit. Aaaand kind of ended up with ruining some bits of it. But, hey, all was forgiven, in the end! ...After some loud, angry scolding from the young alchemist himself.

Okay, okay, that’s not the point! Really, the Schnitz’s were a happy family. The girls soon realized they could pretend they actually had the super cool last name Strongbow instead of their legal last name. Kiera and Catalina Strongbow? That had a nice ring to it, if Lance did say so himself.

Things were good. Yes, they were good.

But like all things, they weren’t perfect.

Angry and Catalina were still sisters. 

And without being in as tight situations as they were before, well. They fought like sisters did.

“That’s my seat!”

“No it’s not, I was here first!”

“I sat there before, I just got up to get something.”   
“Well, I’m sitting here now!”

Lance had walked in on them both fighting on something...seemingly pointless.

“But I had it  _ first. _ ”

“Too bad.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Uh… What exactly is going on here?”

Angry stuck her tongue out. “Catalina’s mad because I got here before her.”

The red-head glared at her. “That was my seat earlier.”

“Yeah,  _ earlier. _ Not anymore.”

They went back to bickering pointlessly. Lance just had to stop and...stare for a moment, before coming back to reality. “You’re fighting over a seat?”

“Don’t put it like that,” Angry said. “When you say it that way it sounds dumb.”

“It  _ is _ dumb,” Catalina replied.

“Well, you’re the one who started it!”   
“No I’m not, you’re the one who stole the seat!”

“ _ You’re _ the one making a big deal out of it!”

Lance walked over to place a hand on both of their shoulders. “Girls, girls, please,” he started, “you don’t need to fight over stuff like that.” Though, a part of him was actually...kind of glad. To have them  _ able _ to fight over such trivial things after their kind of childhood? That was nice.

“But—” Catalina began, but was cut off.

“No, Catalina, it doesn’t really matter that much.”

Angry shot her a brief, triumphant smile, which was quickly shut down by Lance’s next statement.

“And Angry, get off that seat.”

“But—”

“No buts.”

She stood up and walked over next to Catalina.

“Thank you. Because now  _ I  _ get to sit there.” Before the two girls could utter a sound of protest, Lance had already planted himself firmly into the seat and wouldn’t budge.

“ _ Daaaaad. _ ”

“Aw, come on!”

He shot them a grin. “What? I never said you two couldn’t sit  _ with _ me.” He rested his arms against the armrests, giving enough room for his daughters to cuddle up. “Come on.”

...Well, how could they say no to that?


	4. Bonding With Rapunzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Technically, the last stop is the royal kitchen, but I lost kitchen privileges after last month's incident. Words of the wise: a meatball catapult may sound like a brilliant idea in theory, but in practice, well..."

“Oh, Lance!” Rapunzel opened the door to the royal kitchen, spotting the man as she peeked inside. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Ah, hello, Princess!” Lance greeted with what he liked to call his ‘fancy, formal voice’. “What a pleasure it is seeing you here. I was just checking to see if everything was in perfect order, and I have to say—” He licked some bits of food that had gotten on his finger. “Everything seems to be just fine! The food’s great, and I made sure no thieves stole anything.”

Rapunzel smiled, humming with amusement. “Mhm. And you haven’t done any kitchen raids?”

Lance laughed. “Haha, of course not. My hands are entirely clean—”

“Oh, yeah, definitely.” She looked at his hands.

“—of anything that could even be considered _close_ to it… Well, okay, yeah, maybe a little.”

She rolled her eyes fondly. “I _suppose_ I could let it slide for now. But actually, it’s good that I ran into you here!”

“It is?”

“You know, I realized we...really don’t talk all that much. Which is weird, since we were on the road together for a full year.” She wrung her hands together. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… I want to hang out with you more! We’re friends already, but I’d love it if we could be even closer friends!”

Lance smiled. “Princess, I am _so_ flattered that you would want to hang out with me. And really, haha, who am I to say no to royalty?”

Rapunzel beamed, and suddenly squeezed him in a huge hug. “Great!” When she pulled away, her arms were bunched up excitedly. “So what do you wanna do? I’ve got a full list in mind of potential activities if you can’t come up with anything! Though, I wonder if I should shorten it to just the kitchen-related activities, since we’re already here…”

“I’m curious to see what you had in mind.”

She began to list off what she had come up with, leading to Lance wondering if there were any lists longer than that.

“You know what,” he interrupted before it got _too_ long, “how about we just do some cooking?”

“Oh, yeah. Okay. So what should we make?”

Somehow, that ended in the kitchen (and the two cooks) ending up as a meatball mess.

Rapunzel blinked in surprise. It was sudden; she hadn’t expected it. At all. The way the room had seemed to suddenly burst…

Lance smiled guiltily. He sucked in a breath. “Yyyyyeah, maybe a meatball catapult wasn’t such a great idea after all. Sorry.”

From then on out, he was banned from the kitchen. (He didn’t think it was that fair; _one time!_ But it wasn’t like he could really do anything about it.)

Lance hadn’t expected to find Rapunzel so soon as he was heading to his room. Especially not holding a basket and shouting ‘surprise’.

It had been so unexpected he let out a tiny yelp in surprise. The blonde princess laughed. “You okay?”

“Uh—yeah. Look, Your Highness, about the kitchen incident—”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Rapunzel cut him off. “I mean, not entirely. They’re having some trouble getting the meat off of everything.”

  
“My bad.”

“But… Well, it was fun cooking with you while it lasted. And even though we won’t get to do it for a while, at least not in _that_ kitchen, I’d love it if I could spend more time with you! You know, doing other things.” She smirked. “And I may sneak you a few things...just don’t tell anyone!”

Lance, perhaps overdramatically, breathed in and wiped a finger at his eye as if he was tearing up. “Princess, that is one of the sweetest things I have ever heard. I will gladly accept the offer of being snuck food to. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

Rapunzel grinned. “Well, I should probably get going now. Here,” she gave him the basket, “a few things from me. And a nice letter from the chef.” She walked away with a wave, leaving Lance to curiously look at the basket.

Indeed, on top of a nice pink blanket covering there was a letter to him. He smiled to himself, walking into his room and taking a look.

_Fines for kitchen mess._

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would have totally included the actual meatball catapult but i need to do my homework


	5. Prince/King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being royalty wasn’t a bad dream, if you asked Lance! In fact, he can recall many times he’s dreamt it for himself before. King Lance certainly wasn’t a bad name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE i legitimately had no idea what to write so i doodled something on the inside of my english copy cover lmao. this is actually my first time drawing lance and i’m not good with broad body-types like his, so it doesn’t look amazing, but i hope it’s alright.


End file.
